Any references to methods, apparatus or documents of the prior art are not to be taken as constituting any evidence or admission that they formed, or form part of the common general knowledge.
Owners of motorcycles and scooters and persons involved in the motorcycle industry (for example, those in workshops and showrooms) have long been presented with the problem of the difficult maneuvering of the vehicles for storage, repair and maintenance, or display. Motorcycles and motor scooters are large, heavy, unwieldy, unstable, and have a limited turning circle which makes their maneuvering a difficult, time consuming, and dangerous task. A motorcycle or scooter often needs to be placed in a confined space (for example, in the corner of a domestic garage or storage room) or maneuvered in a confined area (for example, a motorcycle showroom or workshop).
Various dollies are known for maneuvering parked motorcycles and motor scooters but these suffer from disadvantages including their large size, their heavy weight, their complex use and many give rise to storage problems of their own.
For instance, it is known to provide a dolly comprising an elongate steel U shaped channel. Small wheels are placed under the channel. The motorcycle can be pushed onto the channel with the front and rear wheels being in the channel. A lateral extension on the channel supports the kickstand. The motorcycle is therefore held upright by the kickstand. This is an example of a large and heavy dolly which is difficult to store when not required.
Another type of dolly raises the entire motorcycle off the ground by lifting directly under the underside of the frame. These dollies are large, heavy, complex, and work with only a limited number of motorcycles—those without bodywork, and without obstructions below the frame (for example, engine or exhaust components).
Another type of dolly raises the entire motorcycle off the ground by connecting to the motorcycle frame on one side, and lifts using an arrangement of levers and struts. These dollies are large, heavy, complex, and require a modification to the motorcycle frame.
Centre stand dollies are known for motorcycles having a centre stand but maneuvering such supported motorcycles is restricted as the front wheel of the motorcycle remains on the ground. Additionally, few modern motorcycles are equipped with a centre stand.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved dolly or dollies for maneuvering of parked or stationary motorcycles or motor scooters and which can overcome at least some of the abovementioned disadvantages or provide a useful or commercial choice in the marketplace.